Relationship Shuffle
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Tag game. Pairing Rory and Jess


So I wasn't actually tagged for this game, but it looked kinda fun, and I'm bored, so deal :P

Put yu iPod on shuffle and write about the first ten songs that appear.

Pairing: Rory + Jess

_1. So Close (From Enchanted) by Jon McLaughlin_

"May I have this dance?"

I turned and saw Jess, trademark smirk on his face as he held out his hand.

"Why, yes, of course you may." I mock curtsied. It was the last song of the Chilton dance, I don't know how Jess had gotten in. But I really didn't care. We were the last two people left.

He held me close, and I thought about how close we had become. I had never quite realized it, but ever since Jess had moved in with Luke, I had been falling for him. And now we were dancing. It was like a dream.

As the song ended, he bowed and I curstied, then we laughed. He pulled me close and kissed me.

_Wow..._

_2. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne_

When Dean broke up with me, I told Jess I needed to be alone. I was afraid, because I knew Dean had been right.

I had fallen in love with Jess. Bad-boy of Star's Hollow.

But I had also pushed him so far away that I couldn't possibly tell him.

I never knew how much I could possibly miss him until I pushed him away so much that he left.

For good.

And I was never the same.

_I miss you..._

_3. Smile by Lonestar._

She had always told me I should smile more...

Now she's leaving, and I can't do anything to stop her. She doesn't feel the same anymore, and her mother never really liked me anyway. I was too much of a bad-boy for her too-good daughter...

I kissed her one last time, for goodbye, for the memories, and walked away, told her I was fine, and I let her go.

It killed me to smile when she got on that train...

She waved, and that was the last time I was her.

_I still love you..._

_4. Head over feet by Alanis Morrisette_

As I remembered that night, the day Dean got married, I smiled. It had been beautiful. The man in the crowd surprised me. I never thought he would be there.

Jess and Dean had always hated eachother...

But when we danced, I forgot all of those things.

He had told me, before he left, that he loved me.

_I can wait_ he said. I left for Yale, and I had never stopped thinking about Jess.

And now here he was. as the dance ended, we looked at eachother.

"I can't wait Jess. I want your now. I love you, too."

_I want your forever..._

_5. Every Time We Touch by Cascada_

When Jess came back into town after graduation, my world crumbled. I saw him, just that instant. I knew I couldn't survive without him.

I broke down. He held me while I cried and spoke soft, soothing words. He kissed me, softly.

So softly.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life..._

_6. Please be mine by Jonas Brothers_

Dean. Tristan. Logan.

Boys of her past. I was the man of her future. They always thought I was never going to be good enough.

No one ever saw how perfect we could be together.

Except her. She saw it, agonized over it, denied it.

Then on that rainy night I told her how much I cared for her.

And she understood, then and there, that they would never be substitutes. She had tried to ind something, anything better that us. I had given her space.

But I loved her. And now she saw it

And now I saw it too.

_She loved me, too..._

_7. I Wanna Die by Miranda Lambert_

How could this happen? How could I have possibly lost my heart and soul to that...that bad-boy?

It could never work, he causes all that trouble. Life will never be normal again.

Even if I'm just another in the long line of fools that pines over that boy...

I'll be happy with my Dodger. For as long as it lasts.

_I know you aren't a lier, but you don;t tell the truth...If you're the death of me darlin'...I wanna die..._

_8. Need to be Next to You by Sara Evans_

For so long I've ran...

You finally caught up with me. How can you not be afraid of this? I need you more than air. I need to be with you.

If you leave again, I don't know how I could say. I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Jess Mariano...

I can't live without your smile, your smirk, your eyes.

I can't live without your forever...

_I do..._

_9. Guys Like Me by Eric Church_

Whe she came to visit me again, she saw that I had become the classic rebel. I worked on cars in my own mechanics shop, got in too many fights with any guy who looked at you wrong. There were a lt of guyd like me.

Guys who never thought that they would want to settle down with any girl.

Then there came you. You wouldn't leave me be, never stopped pestering me, whether you were actually present at the time or not.

You got into my head, I never stopped thinking about you when you went back to Star's Hollow.

I had to come back.

I couldn't help it. I thought of how many guys you could have had that would have had more money, been better for you, but you always came back to me.

You never really let me tell you there were better guys for you.

_There's no one better, Jess..._

_10. When You Say Nothing at All by Alison Krauss_

He was always the strong silent type. And if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have fallen for him.

Under the silence was someone who was different. Star's Hollow came with a lot of carbon copies of the sweet, perfectly decent guy.

But that guy never satisfied me, I could never figure it out.

Untill Jess...

He was full of risks, never quite safe.

And he chose me.

_In his own, silent way of course..._


End file.
